Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-5181313-20130123232653
CZĘŚĆ 1 Su siedzi w ławce sama. Su- (Nataniel to nudziarz a Kas to buntownik ,który mnie chaciał zgwałcić szkoda że nie ma takiego chłopaka na świecie ,który by mi się podobał.). Pan Frazowski- Będziemy mieli nowego ucznia w klasie. Nagle przez drzwi wchodzą promienie anielskie ,a Lys wychodzi z nich. Su- (Oooo!(Anielski)Moja marzenia się spełniły) Pan Frazowski- Teraz trzeba znalezć Ci miejsce. Wszystkie dziewczyny ślinią się na Lysandra. Amber wypycha z ławki Li ,Li ją marze szminką. Charllotte- Aaa!Jesteś mój! Violetta- A nie bo jest mój.*Bam* Biją się teczkami. Rosallia- Ooo morzyłam zawsze o tym widoku! Klementyna- Nie boja marzyłam o tym widoku!*Wali ja pomiedzy oczy* Peggy- O przeprwoadze z nim wywiad a pózniej posłucham jego głosu. Irys- A nie bo ja posłucham jego głosu!*bije ją po twarzy* Kim- Ooo!!!!O tym widoku zawsze marzyłam będzie mój! Melania- On jest mój...więc się do niego nie zbliżaj.*bam* Su- Patrzy się słodko(Aaaa.Jaki on seksi) Lysander- Usiąde z tą ładna chudą Su.(I do tego seksi dziewczyną) Inne dziewczyny i chłopcy- O___O Lysander idzie w zwolnianym tempie idze do ławki Su. Inne dziewczyny- (I tak kochamy się w kimś innym.) Su z zachwytu mdleje. Lysander- (Su!) Podbiega do niej Lysander- Zabiorę ją do pielęgniarki. Lysander bierze w ręce Su i idzie do pielegniarki. -- Belka 13 (tablica) gru 17, 2012 CZĘŚĆ 2 Su się budzi w ramionach Lysa. Su- Co...Co się dzieje?(Aaaaa!Jest w jego boskich ramionach jest zaje*****). Lys przez przypadek ją opuszcza. Lysander- (Co ja *****robie jak mogłem ją opuścić?!)Su nic Ci nie jest? Pomaga jej wstać Su ma gwiazdy nad głową. Su- (Nic się nie stało każdemu może się zdarzyć że mnie opuści powinnam go pocałować). Lysander bierze ją w swoje boskie ręce i idzie dalej. Po drodze spotykają Kasa. Kastiel- Hej Lys,czy przypadkiem nie nosisz kościotrupa na rękach i do tego matrwego? Lysander wali go w czuły punkty. Su- (Lys jest seksi i te jego oczy są przepiękne jest lepszy niż ten wyrzutek ,którego Lys koponoł w ptaszka. Dochodzą do pielęgniarki. Koniec Części 2 -- Belka 13 (tablica) gru 19, 2012 CZĘŚĆ 3 U pielęgniarki Pielęgniarka- To nic poważnego to przez emocje tak mdleje. Lysander- Rozumiem(Ciekawe dlaczego tak mdleje?Albo to przez Kasa albo to że jest wemnie zabujana wybieram odpowedzieć B ja też ją kocham ). Su- (Lys jest seksi dlatego tak mdleje i do tego go kocham) Lys i Su wychodzą od pielęgniarki. Lysander- Może byś chciała żebym Cię odprowadził.(A pózniej w lesie przy świetle księzycu całować się) Su- Takk!(******uważaj Su żebyś znowu nie zemdlała ale są w tym plusy będzie mnie nosić w swych boskich ramionach.) Koniec lekcji Su i Lys idą przez las. Su- (Oooo jakie to romantyczne idzie przez las przy świetle księżyca) Lys bierze za rece Su. Lysander- Su. Su- Tak? Lysander- Bo ja..... Nagle z krzaków wyskakuje Nina z piłą mechaniczną. Su- Kto to Lys?! Lysander- To Nina razem chodziliśmy do poprzedniej szkoły ona była we mnie zakochana ale ja jej nie kochałem. Nina- *Złowieszczy śmiech* Teraz mi nie uciekniecie. Lys i Su wpadją pułapke Niny wiszą na drzewch powiszenie za nogi. Koniec częsci 3 -- Belka 13 (tablica) gru 20, 2012 CZĘŚĆ 4 OSTATNIA Su i Lys są powieszeni za nogi na drzewie. Nina- Lysiu oszczędze Cię ale tej ******* nie koga wybierasz? Lysander- Już wole zginąć niż chodzić z tobą.Wole być z Su. Su- (Oooo)Ja też Cie kocham Lys. Nina- No cóż no to idę naostrzyć piłe łańcuchową. Nina idzie naostrzyć piłe łańcuchową. Su- Lys ja chce z toba być jesteś pierwszym chłopakiem ,który mi się podoba i niechce stracić tej szansy. Lysander- Jesteś pierwszą dzieczyną ,która mi się podoba ja też nie chce stracić tej szansy. Lys i Su przytulają się. Przychodzi Nina z piłą łańcuchową. Nina-''*Złowieszczy śmiech*'' Nina najpierw celuje w Su. Jednak Lys wydostaje się ze sznura i odpycha Nine. Nina- Lysio co ty robisz?! Lysander- Bronie moją dziewczyne Su i nie nazywaj mnie Lysio bo tak tylko może Su. Po Nine przyjechała pielęgniarka z psychiatryka i ją zabiera. Lysander uwalnia Su i wpada w jego ramiona. Lysander- Kocham Cię! Su- Ja Ciebie też! Su obejmuje Lysandra i całeju go namiętnie w lesie. THE END -- Belka 13 (tablica) gru 21, 2012